


Something to Call Your Own.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemres and Aya actually start to get along, M/M, Schezo and Satan also start to get along too, This is basically set after the games, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: It had been a little more then four years since Lemres' first encounter with Ayashii, though they they didn't get along well at first Lemres' studies in ancient magic have helped him understand the demon better. Now with the help of Satan and Sig, Lemres wants to help Ayashii become their own person free of the Record of Sealing.
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Lemres/Schezo Wegey, Rulue/Satan (Implied but not like a major thing)
Kudos: 12





	Something to Call Your Own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so imma talk about the timeframe for this story,
> 
> So Lemres is 20 when this story happens
> 
> He first meets Aya at age 16 in another story I've written called Written in the Stars, and learns that there are 2 ways for Aya to be freed from the Record of Sealing.
> 
> One is to reunite their soul with their other half (Sig)
> 
> And the other is to use the magic/soul of the one who sealed them (but that person, Lemres' ancestor, is dead so now Aya would need the soul of the youngest member of the bloodline, which in this case it Lemres)
> 
> Aya tries to attempt method two but Lemres is too powerful for the bound demon and Aya is forced back into the Record to recover.
> 
> At age 18 is when Klug's possession in Fever 2 happens and Lemres realizes how desperate Aya is to get out of the book.
> 
> He graduates a few months later and starts a secret apprenticeship under Akuma to become a Magic Historian and learn more about Aya and how to break the seal in a way where no one dies in the process.
> 
> Age 19 is him traveling a lot for Historian research and also him training Klug with magic (he also uses this time to run things by Ayashii as they start to get along better than before)
> 
> (Sorry for the Lemres timeline its just important to know the events leading up to this)

Lemres stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea, the sun just barely remaining over the horizon as it's light reflected off the sea. He was acutely aware of the crimson aura approaching him, he decidedly left his eyes open though the right was still covered. 

"Good to see you out and about." Said Lemres, not even turning his head to meet the narrowed gaze of Ayashii,

"Your sarcasm is lost on me, warlock." They said plainly.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Lemres chuckled softly, "So, tell me, how long you using his body for?"

"Straight to the point I see... The kid's giving me two days this time." Ayashii was now at Lemres' side, "I suppose you already know why I'm here?"

"Yes, and I've made progress since our last meeting, even though Akuma has been monitoring my research close as to withhold info from me..." Lemres slid his wand into it's loop on his belt, "I've called in a favor, in fact, my husband should be meeting with him now."

"Ah yes, your husband, how have you two been?" Ayashii asked while they pulled off their round spectacles and cleaned a smudge from the lens.

"We've been fine, research has had me out of town a lot more often than usual unfortunately." Lemres fiddled with the hem of his glove, "I trust Klug has been maintaining his studies outside of lessons."

"He has, though he's been overworking himself a lot more that usual, it's getting concerning." The was a aura of concern shared between the two at that statement.

"What about Sig? Klug's letters about the power surges have been...vague at best." Lemres frowned, he didn't like it when Klug, someone who openly told him everything was being so secretive.

"He's been...ok I suppose, he's being sleeping a lot more often, and the redness has spread to his neck and is almost to his face, he's seemed more distressed about it last time I saw him." Ayashii's brow furrowed,

"And when was that?" Lemres finally met Ayashii's gaze,

"About a week ago, last time Klug and I switched." Ayashii returned the glasses to their face, "I've tried to talk with him but the only time I can do that is like this, anytime him and Klug are together they're being all lovely dovey with each other..."

This statement caused Lemres to laugh, "Aw come on Aya, lighten up, young love can be a beautiful thing you know..."

"I will never understand you, warlock..."

"You always call me that, I have a name you know." Lemres smirked,

"I know you do, I just prefer to call you warlock." Ayashii's attention returned the the horizon as the sun finally disappeared from veiw.

"Do you still remember anything from when you were one soul?" Lemres asked.

"I tell you this everytime you ask... I don't remember much, I remember the final moments before getting sealed and that's about it. I sometimes get hazy memories but nothing clear enough to piece together anything..." Ayashii sighed.

"It never hurts to ask... We should go its not good to be this far from town at night, to many things lurking in the forest..." Lemres turned on his heel and began to walk away as Aya followed suit, and together the two made their way into town.

* * *

Schezo walked silently with only the sound of his footsteps on the gravel path as he made his way along the trail. Usually, he would hitch a ride with Lemres but he was having an important meeting with Ayashii.

Schezo had been skeptical of the demon at first, in his little over twenty one years of life he'd had one too many run-ins with hostile demons. Ayashii, if that even was their actual name they claimed to have forgotten their original one, seemed passive enough, they weren't outwardly threatening so Schezo tried to get along with demon as best he could. 

It was peculiar case, a demon split in two and now the decedent of the very person who sealed said demon was working on undoing the seal and giving the demon some sort of freedom. Schezo hummed to himself in thought, he knew better than anyone else how Lemres felt about his family, and how he felt about their views, so at first Schezo was taken aback by Lemres' initial incentive to keep Ayashii sealed.

But Schezo learned that had nothing to do with his family, well his blood family, originally it was because of an incident when Lemres first arrived in Primp. The tipping point was when Ayashii tricked Klug into partially breaking the seal and then possessing him in the process, Lemres almost checked out the record himself simply to keep it under control and to have it properly sealed back at his school.

It was only the realization that during the possession Klug and Ayashii's souls bled into each other leaving no choice for Lemres other than to let the two stay together, the nature of soul magic is incredibly dark magic based and Lemres wasn't skilled enough to split the souls.

Soon after Lemres had graduated and began historical research to figure out a way to permanently seal Ayashii in order to keep them from causing any more trouble, it wasn't until he learned the nature of his sealing that Lemres realized that Ayashii had done everything before just so they could taste freedom, even for a second, and so his goal changed.

His research shifted from permanently sealing Ayashii to unsealing them and also restoring a functional body so they could finally live on their own. Lemres did feel guilty for his original assessment of the demon and he had told Schezo as such, he said he was being irrational and jumping to conclusions and now he felt like he needed to make up for that, so he began traveling more to different ruins and dodging the meddling of Akuma who only saw Ayashii as a pest who needed to be taken care of.

Part of Lemres' plan was getting Ayashii a functional body, and there were only two beings in the universe with the power to do that,

Eccolo, who neither Schezo or Lemres had particularly close relations with, or Satan, who Schezo knew quite well and was willing to ask a favor of him for Lemres.

That led him to here, walking the gravel path to Satan's tower, he placed a hand on the hilt of the sword that hung from his belt. He soon reached the gates and from there was allowed in by two underlings, he silently made his way inside the lavishly decorated main hall and to the stairs leading to Satan's private study. When he arrived he knocked on the door with his knuckles,

"It's Schezo!" He called out,

"Come in, the door's unlocked!" Satan's voice rang through the door,

Schezo entered and saw Satan lounged across a sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other,

"Finally decided to join me fore a late night reading session have you? Or perhaps you were waiting for me to bust out the wine so you could steal another drunken kiss?" Satan chuckled,

"Must you bring that up every time... It was a dare, I only kissed you for a dare..." Schezo groaned as he mobbed towards the sofa.

"Yes, but you didn't have to go though with it~" Satan teased,

"Yes I did, even when I'm drunk I'll never shy away from a challenge." Schezo said with a confident smile, "Besides, Lemres was the one who dared me to do it."

"Yes but wasn't he the only sober one at that party?" Satan asked as he closed his book and took another sip of wine.

"Yes, he was still 19 at the time, even now he can't drink till he's 21." Schezo commented,

"Ever the responsible one... How have you two been? I hope marriage has been treating you two well." Satan gestured to an open spot on the couch and Schezo took a seat, he then handed him a empty glass and poured him some wine.

"We've been good, he's been out and about with research and all that but the time's when he's home are nice. Though we might be moving out of Primp soon... The High Council of Magic has taken an interest in both Lemres' research and his own powers, they're considering him to be a High Council member." Schezo took a few sips of his beverage here and there, 

"If all goes according to plan he'll be a junior member by age 21 making him the youngest member to date... It's a really big accomplishment for him." Schezo smiled at the thought, Lemres' smile upon first receiving the letter had been so heartwarming for Schezo,

"That sounds wonderful! Good to see he's making good strides in his field... What about you? Still training that kid?" Satan asked,

"Yes, Klug is an excellent pupil, quite attentive and a very quick learner, he's mastering techniques very quickly... He's actually part of the reason I needed to talk to you..." Schezo finished off his glass and set it on the table in front of him, "Lemres and I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, whatever do you two need?" Satan set his glass down and looked at Schezo,

Schezo explained the situation, Satan gave him little attentive nods before speaking,

"It will be difficult, but doable, as their prince no demon should be left to be sealed for no fault of their own under my rule." Satan gave Schezo a nod, "I'd love to meet this demon if they're able to converse, perhaps we've even met before..." 

"Its a possibility, I'm sure we can swing by tomorrow and you two can meet." Schezo began to stand,

"You're leaving already? Come on Schezo lighten up a bit, take a break you look so tense." Satan refilled his glass,

"I suppose another glass wouldn't hurt..." Schezo returned to his seat and tried his best to relax.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
